


seen (never; always)

by moth_writes



Series: scintillae [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Wayward Son Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Written for Carry On Sparks week 3: WatchNow that they're dating, Baz takes every opportunity he can to watch Simon.Simon didn't wait for them to start dating-he's always watched Baz, and he's not about to stop now.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: scintillae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	seen (never; always)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late...but in my defense I was preparing to go to camp and didn't have much time to write. And then I was at camp without wifi, so it's even later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

BAZ

I watch Simon as often as I can.

Now that I can. Now that I'm allowed to. I don't have to hide it, don't have to sneak fleeting glances during the day or wait until dark. Watching Snow fall asleep was usually the best part of my day, in school. 

It still is. Better, even. Instead of watching him from across the room, I get to see his face (freckled, and lax, and drooling) from close enough his breath hits my cheek.

He'll spend the night at mine and Fiona's, sometimes. He drools on my pillows, and wakes me too early, and steals the blankets in the dead of night. 

I love those mornings.

This is one of those mornings.

It's just early enough that the sun has only barely risen (I fell asleep facing the window. The burn of it through the cracked curtains woke me.) and Simon is still asleep.

I stare. It's like I'm back at school, wishing.

But I'm not, and Simon's slowly opening eyes and slowly spreading smile drives the point home better than any of my memories. I'm can't help the wide, toothy grin that splits my face when Simon pulls me closer and grumbles into my neck.

It's for show. I can feel his teeth, his morning breath, the spit-slick corners of his mouth as he grumbles about the hour.

I bury my hands in his bronze curls and laugh.

SIMON

I know Baz watches me. He's not exactly subtle about it. In the mornings-the ones he's here, anyway-he'll sit at the counter with his too-sugared tea and make snarky comments while I cook breakfast.

We woke early today. The sun's still barely past the skyline, and everything's got that strange, content sort of feel. The kind when you wake up early but rested, and you know you've the whole day ahead of you, ready for you to do what you please with it.

That feeling used to scare me, honestly. At Watford. Never got it at the homes.

Now it's nice, waking with Baz and having the day for us. It really is too, Penny's away with her mum. Sorting out some school rubbish, or some such.

I dump the egg-and-milk mix I've been preparing into the pan, and Baz tsks at me when a bit splashes out.

I toss him a glare, but I don't mean it, and neither does he. He laughs and settles his head in his hands.

He's laughing more now. Or maybe I just wasn't there to see it. I don't think about that.

I think about Baz now, instead. How he watches me, the way I watched him. I still do, all the time. As often as I can get away with it, and then when I can't too.

I know he does the same. I've caught him staring at me with a soft smile and sappy eyes too many times for his protests to mean anything much.

He watches, and I cook. And we're happy, arguing over slightly burnt eggs about day plans, stealing glances over too-dry toast, feet tangled under the table.

He takes my hand and I smile.

We're home. We don't need to hide our stares anymore.

And I love Baz.

I was going to wait, but. Change of plans, I guess.

I pull the ring box out of my pocket as I slip out of my seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are welcomed and very much appreciated.
> 
> also, say hello to Bastard the cat, who is watching me type this one handed so i can pet him with other. he's purring, im gonna take that as a compliment. he says hello!


End file.
